


Thanos gets a Boyfriend

by Namgitrash



Series: Thanos being in Happy Consensual Relationships because maybe Thanos just like to kill people not rape them 🙃🙃 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Crack Treated Seriously, Daniel Need a Hug, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Kinda, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Thanos Needs a Hug, Thanos has a small cock, casually looks at my other fic i totally did not abandon, f i t e m e, from each other, i hope my future college doesn't see this, if you squint its there, its really bad tho, they both get hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24222289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namgitrash/pseuds/Namgitrash
Summary: Thanos and Daniel cry and then fuckThat's it. That's the fic.
Relationships: Thanos (Marvel)/Original Male Character(s), Thanos/ Daniel ( aka Sexy Corn Man)
Series: Thanos being in Happy Consensual Relationships because maybe Thanos just like to kill people not rape them 🙃🙃 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895698
Kudos: 3





	Thanos gets a Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wings_Of_Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wings_Of_Sin/gifts).



> Read at your own risk. I gave Thanos like actual emotions so that was fun I guess, just I wouldn't expect anything great. Oh and this is my first time writing smut, so take that as you will, anyway enjoy!

Here is a link to the Sexy Corn Man post that inspired me to do this fic for those interested:

https://midnight-spectrum-again.tumblr.com/post/617570577077633024/embed

  
  


* * *

  
  


Thanos was tending to his corn field when he saw a figure in the distance. He had thought that he was alone, actually he made sure of it. He didn't wanna hurt anybody else. No one would believe him, but he hadn’t meant to cause so much pain. He just wanted to help, there was a voice in his head pushing him to do better, be better, to save humanity from itself. He could never escape the urge to put others out of their misery. But somehow he always ended up making everything worse, adding more agony filled screams to his nightmares and blood on his ledger. He thought that this time it would be different. No killing people, just simply... making them disappear. But Thanos never realized all the ways there was to kill a person. Humans were so fragile, and that is why he wanted to protect them. No one ever told him that fragile people had the strongest connections.He may not have killed people but he definitely killed souls. He guesses he was strong then. A strong man with a fragile sense of reality and morality.

As Thanos got closer to the figure in the distance its humanoid shape became apparent. 

“Hello? Who are you?,”Thanos sighed at the silent response. He set down his basket filled with assorted fruits and vegetables and tentatively took a step forward.

“I won’t hurt you! I just wanted to know who you are a-and how you found me?” Thanos was almost upon the figure now, he squinted his eyes, whoever this person was had spent a lot of time in the gym. It was not until Thanos was upon the being that it spoke to him.

“Hello, sorry to bother you but I am-”

“Sexy corn man?!” Thanos blurted out in disbelief. He had never seen such a magnificent creature before. With perfectly sculpted muscled and a chest that any girl would be jealous of, Thanos felt his cock stirring in his pants. It was at times like this that Thanos was glad that contrary to popular belief he had a small cock. 

“Ah yes… that does seem to be what people tend to call me,” the sexy corn man uttered. Thanos noticed that he seemed to be upset. He realized that sexy corn man had probably only been addressed by his appearance, granted that appearance had Thanos wanting to present himself like a bitch in heat, but nonetheless no one likes to be constantly objectified. Thanos took a step closer to the downtrodden man in front of him.

“I’m sorry I called you a sexy corn man. I know that you are a complex being with thoughts and feelings that go deeper than your body. So, is it okay if I call you Daniel?” The creature looked at him with tears in his eyes.

“No one has ever g-given me a real name before. Thank you and of course you can call me Daniel.” As Daniel wiped his tears, Thanos was able to catch a glimpse of his smile. And  _ fuck _ his smile. Although it was already midday, no one could tell him that it wasn’t midnight until Daniel’s smile brightened up the sky. Thanos imagined Daniel smiling at him like that while telling him that he is a good boy, and he didn’t notice that he had let out a small moan until he saw Daniel smirking at him. 

“You spaced out a little there...sounds like you were thinking about something really….,” Daniel locked eyes with Thanos as he rumbled out, “pleasurable”. Thanos had to concentrate on keeping his knees from giving out because _ damn _ he doesn’t remember the last time he had been this hard. He was drowning in Daniel’s eyes, he couldn’t bring himself to look down at his cock because he was so on edge he was sure that he might come just from the sight of it.

“What’s your name pretty?” Daniel purred as he slid a thick hand down to caress Thanos’ cheek. It took Thanos a few seconds to actually answer him because he was too preoccupied thinking about Daniel’s fingers in his ass. 

“M-my name is Thanos,” he said while trying to coax the fingers on his face to find their way into his mouth. Daniel chuckled and stuck his thumb into Thanos' mouth as he moaned at the sweet taste. Daniel growled as he forced Thanos to his knees. He grabbed his head and before he kissed him, Thanos daw some of the fire leave his eyes as he heard a soft,

“Can I kiss you?” leave his lips. Thanos nodded vigorously and started a litany of yeses that was only cut off when Daniel’s lips met his. Thanos was drowning in their flurry of teeth and spit. Daniel pulled away first, with Thanos chasing after the taste of him even though his chest was heaving with the effort of his lungs trying to compensate for the lack of air. Daniel held him in place by his shoulders as he let out a chuckle. Thanos whined but stayed put, begging with his eyes for Daniel to ruin him. And he did. 

Thanos couldn't remember much after that. Everything blurred together and clouded his mind with pleasure. Whenever he could think clearly, Daniel always did something that made his soul leave his body again. Thanos had never come so much in his life, he felt as if his nerves were exposed to the elements, his body constantly shaking due to all the overwhelming sensations. He tried to thank Daniel, tried to tell him how good he was making him feel but every time he opened his mouth all that came out were choked moans. He couldn't catch his breath with Daniel’s mouth on his cock, and his hands  _ god  _ his hands were everywhere. Thanos took a stuttering breath as his hands trailed down to pull at Daniel's hair.

"Th-thank you" Thanos moaned out. Daniel looked up at Thanos as his eyes sparkled with mischief. He pulled himself off Thanos’ cock much to his distress. Daniel cooed at him as he rubbed his hands up and down the sides.

"Thank you for what baby?" 

"Thank you for m-making me feel g-good"

"Good boy"

Thanos smiled at the praise and rubbed Daniel's hair now that his grip has loosened due to the lull in pleasure. Daniel smiled back at him before he tightened his grip on his thighs.Thanos was confused until he felt Daniel sink down to the base of his cock. He thinks that he screamed but he wasn't sure because everything was muted under the sound of blood rushing to his ears. He tried to buck his hips into his mouth, it was so tight and warm, but Daniel held his hips down. It was too much and at the same time not enough because if he was already in shambles because of his tongue then how the fuck was he gonna survive his cock? Thanos didn't know and honestly he didn't care right now. He just wanted to lie there and allow for a sea of pleasure to devour him and make him lose all sense of reality. 

When Thanos became coherent again, Daniel had his cock pressed against his hole. Thanos gasped at the width of his cock and stared wide eyed at Daniel.

"How-how big is it?"

"8 inches long and 3 inches wide"

"B-but an average ear of corn is 7.5 by 2!" Thanos squinted his eyes "You didn't get that weird dick plastic surgery did you?"

"What? Of course not, dude what the fuck you can't just ask people if they got surgery on their dick just cuz its long! That's like me asking if you had plastic surgery just cuz your ass is big. I thought we were past this whole objectifying people thing." Thanos had the decency to look ashamed. He had no idea why he asked that question, but to be honest his filter left his mouth after the second orgasm so could Daniel really blame him?

"And besides why does it matter if I had surgery on my dick or not? You're still gonna cum screaming on it anyway"

"Look I'm sorry okay? Just please...fuck me already" 

Daniel sighed as he lubed up his cock. Thanos thought he could hear muttering but he decided to let it be. Daniel lined himself up with Thanos' hole and gripped his hips.

"Deep breath okay? And tell me if you need me to stop or pull out alright?" Thanos nodded as he bit his lip. 

If someone were to ask Daniel what happened after he bottomed out in Thanos he would say that he did indeed com screaming on his cock.

If someone asked Thanos he would just get a faraway look in his eyes, as he tried to remember what happened. There would be a flash of disappointment when he failed, but underneath it all would be a fire simmering below the surface as he remembered how Daniel made him feel. He would relive what it felt like to be boneless and absolutely overwhelmed with unstoppable pleasure. He would get so lost in his thoughts that he would forget about the person in front of him, and slowly start palming his cock through his pants as he tried to satisfy his sudden hunger to feel Daniel's cock again.

~

The next morning Thanos woke up to a sore body, an empty bed, and the smell of breakfast. He rubbed his eyes and grabbed the blanket off the bed and wrapped it around his shoulders as he dragged himself to the kitchen. Thanos was surprised to see Daniel in the kitchen humming along to a song as he made breakfast. He cleared his throat which prompted Daniel to turn around.

"Oh! Mornin,' I made some sausage and toast. I hope that's okay?" Daniel looked a little sheepish but Thanos just nodded with a small smile and made his way to the table.

During breakfast he learned that after their _...activities _ , Daniel carried Thanos back to his cottage where they cuddled until sleep overtook them. Turns out that Daniel found his way to his garden because he was looking for a place to have a fresh start and rejuvenate from the stress of his modeling career. What Thanos was not prepared for was for Daniel to thank him for erasing half the universe, apparently Daniel had a lot of competition for all the gigs he wanted and Thanos conveniently made them all disappear making him the most popular male model in his country. 

They stayed at that table for hours, just talking and getting to know each other. And with each minute that passed Thanos found that he wanted Daniel to stay with him. In the middle of their conversation Thanos took Daniel's hands from across the table.

"I know we have only been together for a short amount of time but.... I can't help but say that I love you. I'm scared because I have hurt everyone that I have ever had the privilege of saying that I loved but I want to be with you for as long as forever lasts. I'm not expecting for this to be perfect, because even though you are, Lord knows I am anything but. All I know is that love is acknowledging the fear and living with it, and I know that I love you. And I know that love sometimes means knowing that your love isn't the best thing for that person but....please. Give us a chance or at the very least....remember me, remember the broken bastard who is utterly, sadly, desperately, completely and forever in love with you" 

By the end of his confession, Thanos' vision was blurry and his hands shaking. Daniel cautiously stood up and walked over to him, kneeling down when he reached the edge of his chair. He cupped his face in his hands and wiped away his tears with his thumbs. 

"Don't cry baby, don't cry. It's okay...I-I love you too. I feel like you are the first person in a long time to finally see me as a person and not an object for someone to ogle at and thirst over" 

Thanos looked up in disbelief and tugged Daniel into a hug. Daniel covered his face in sweet kisses and reassurances. Eventually Thanos had cried himself to sleep, so Daniel put him to bed, and hugged him as he slowly drifted off into dreams of their new life together.

_ Fin _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr: https://randomshitsandwhich.tumblr.com/  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed and uh, I'm thinking of turning this into a series so if anyone is interested in reading that trainwreck then let me know i guess. Anyway thanks for reading this 💜


End file.
